


谎言满屋

by Galtniss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galtniss/pseuds/Galtniss
Summary: 每个人都有一个秘密，每个人都认为他知道一些其他人都找不到线索的事情。格温意识到，梅林之所以对拉米尔免疫，因为他是gay。





	谎言满屋

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [House of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750718) by [ZairaA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZairaA/pseuds/ZairaA). 



一切的谎言，一切我们自认知晓却绝不宣扬的事；那些误解，那些我们费尽心思去掩埋的真相，它们就像是一座纸牌屋。如果我们抽出其中一张，将它拽到阳光下，余下的便会坍塌，赤裸裸地展示出我们试图深埋于心的东西。——引言

（一）  
格温很早就知道亚瑟的感情了。不是亚瑟对她的感情。这种感情更加坦率，同时又更加复杂。不，格温早就意识到亚瑟对另一个人怀有感情。如果这件事不是发生在亚瑟，一位骑士、一位王子、如今是一位国王，一位总是被困在自己职责中的人身上。被混乱而真实的感情折磨，本不会令人如此震惊。

然而，格温意识到的是，亚瑟只是在用一种独特的方式来展示他的感情。

她的第一个线索实际上是莫甘娜。亚瑟总是傲慢地对待她，似乎觉得她很幼稚，不必有过多礼节。但亚瑟了解莫甘娜，知道她有多么智慧。他深爱着她，就像在她身上看到了亲生姐姐那样。他的举止只是一种掩饰，为了隐藏他感到不自在而不愿表达的爱意。因为这就是亚瑟处理这些事情的方式，他把他的脆弱点隐藏在自夸和嘲弄的言辞背后。

理解亚瑟对梅林的感情并没有花多长时间。

这种感情在一次野餐中展露了出来。格温很诚实地承认，她开始发现这件事的唯一原因，是因为第一次，亚瑟对梅林的感情在某种程度上和他应该对她的感情产生了冲突。起初，这一切都非常浪漫——好吧，也许不是偷偷摸摸的那种。但这仍然是她从没期望的从亚瑟那里得到的暗示。有时亚瑟似乎几乎忘了她，当她没有身处某种危险，需要他来拯救她和整个王国。

所以，一切都很美好。只有他们两人，在一个寻常的日子里。当然，这样平淡而美好的日子是不长久的，但当下仍值得享受。亚瑟第一次彻底向她敞开心扉，这是她过去从未经历过的。亚瑟向她倾诉着作为领导人的压力，国王施加给他的殷切期望，有时他真心希望自己能成为别的身份。他一直幻想着成为一个农夫，当然，这听起来荒谬极了。他可是亚瑟，而她能想到的画面便是王储身着全套盔甲，努力用他的佩剑耕地。所以她发问了，谁来做那些活计呢？令她在意的甚至不是亚瑟的回答，而是他说话的方式，如此轻蔑，好像答案是理所当然的。对亚瑟来说，这甚至算不上问题，梅林当然会在那里,在他梦想的家庭生活中。显然，亚瑟已经没法再想象一个没有梅林的世界。他不是离不开仆人，只是离不开梅林。

这是她得到的第一个线索，不是最后一个。

之后她注视着亚瑟。她一直注视着他，就像一位女士——好吧，一位女仆注视着她的追求者那样。特别是，当那个追求者是王储，金发碧眼，勇敢、坚强又正直。或许还有那么点傲慢，但毕竟没有人是完美的。兰斯洛特或许很接近了，她经常质问自己，事情本该会变成什么样——但是，不，没有必要老想着这件事。事情已经发生了，格温无法改变过去。这些日子里，格温时常感觉自己就是个什么都无法改变的无名小卒。

但接着她看待亚瑟的方式变了。她认真地注视着他，观察他与梅林的相处，而不是仅仅像以前那样，朝他俩翻个白眼儿就继续向前走。

起初格温认为她反应过度了。很显然，亚瑟并不尊重梅林，因为他几乎一直在羞辱他。他只羞辱梅林，他对其他仆人都很有礼貌，对骑士格外严厉，对女士们更是彬彬有礼。但不知怎的，他甚至不去尝试对梅林保持礼貌。格温恼怒地想。

接着，格温意识到，梅林也会反唇相讥。有时，他的语气都能让他获个叛国罪。亚瑟会用手臂锢住他的脑袋，他会翻白眼儿，把一份家务清单扔到梅林头上。但除此之外，他什么也没做。

但是，在一个阳光明媚的春天，一个绝对清晰的瞬间出现了。在亚瑟战胜企图攻占卡美洛的莫甘娜的第二天早上，格温被亚瑟的新骑士们护送着回到要塞。格温感觉自己像个真正的公主，直到他们骑马走进院子。格温看到亚瑟和梅林坐在通往大门的楼梯上，他们好像两个平起平坐的男孩，嬉笑着，扭打着，而亚瑟看上去是那么无拘无束。他很快乐，格温猜测道。就像揭开了一层面纱，她终于看到了真相。

然后亚瑟看见了她，他又变回了王子，彬彬有礼，尽职尽责。格温被这个念头狠狠地刺中了，她甚至从未真正认识亚瑟。她所见到的他不过是一副面具。能够接触到真实的亚瑟的人，是梅林。

格温得承认，特别是对自己承认，起初她很生气，同时相当受伤。她难以接受自己生活在幻想中这一事实。她坚定地信奉实用主义，却仍像个小女孩一样全身心地陷入了她和亚瑟的童话故事成真的幻想中。结果她跌入了谷底，被提醒着生活中不存在“永远幸福快乐地生活在一起”这种事。她真该学到这个道理了。

格温本以为她可以当面质问亚瑟，可以要求他向她解释，或者至少拒绝他的追求。或许她在这条路上走得太久了，已经看不到其他任何可能的路。自从莫甘娜叛变后，她不再确定自己在卡美洛的地位，唯一剩下的就是亚瑟对未来的承诺。

当兰斯洛特回来的时候，她曾一度以为，自己终于能从这一连串曾给她带来安全感的谎言中解脱。但兰斯洛特的优先考虑是显而易见的。他对亚瑟的忠诚胜过他对她的爱。他不会介入亚瑟和她之间，即使格温希望如此。

有时她几乎要怨恨梅林。他总是一刻不停地抱怨和呻吟，甚至没有意识到亚瑟对他的态度是多么不同寻常，多么令人心烦意乱，多么不合常理。梅林总是在亚瑟身边，无论是害怕在比赛中让父亲蒙羞，还是对自己的统治能力产生怀疑，亚瑟都会向梅林倾诉心事。亚瑟愿意把梅林置于他的职责之前。格温不禁感到有点痛苦，因为梅林被赐予了一些本应属于她的东西。但更重要的是，他甚至没有对他受到的优待表现出感激。

接着，拉米尔的事件发生了。

 

梅林从一开始就在怀疑他们从强盗团伙中救回的那位女孩。另一方面，格温一开始很同情她。拉米尔害羞又害怕，还孤身一人。在格温看来，梅林只是对拉米尔不喜欢他这件事、以及骑士们对他粗鲁而轻蔑，把他当作仆人而不是朋友这件事感到不满。或许他不习惯这样相处，亚瑟在场时，事情从不会这样。

但紧接着格温逐渐意识到拉米尔的控制欲有多强，她是多么沉迷于自己受害者的角色，以至于事态变得荒谬可笑。骑士们的举止也随着时间推移而越发诡异。当莱昂和高文打起来，伊兰受了伤，格温开始变得非常害怕。这太疯狂了，他们都疯了，除了梅林。现在格温可以肯定，一切都是拉米尔的错。

于是她又和梅林结成盟友，低声商量着他们该怎么做，盘算着给亚瑟留下一条线索。因为梅林确信他会来找他们。

这是一种奇怪的感觉，奇怪地让人想起几年前的时光，那时梅林刚来卡美洛，他们还很亲近。女仆和男仆在角落里窃笑，在亚瑟和莫甘娜背后悄悄翻着白眼。在她和亚瑟成为……某种关系前，他们就渐行渐远,在莫甘娜背叛后更是越发疏离。她有时还以为梅林因为她被提拔而暗暗怨恨着她。他那过于灿烂的笑容里掩藏着一丝虚伪，他早就不再向她吐露心迹了。这丝毫无助于埋藏在她心底的一丝怨恨。

然而，当梅林一次又一次地大声劝告，试图说服那些顽固的白痴，他的努力却只换来他们的推攘和羞辱时，格温禁不住钦佩他的勇敢。她不得不有点好奇，是什么让他与众不同——又一次地。

在所有人中，是什么独独让他对拉米尔的魅力免疫？

当她询问他时，梅林立刻给出了解释。她是个女人，他不是骑士。或许他只是运气好，但格温知道，肯定还有别的原因。也许她确实是免疫了，因为作为女人，拉米尔无法引诱她。但没有证据表明她更喜欢骑士或贵族。毕竟，整个灾难都是从生病的村民开始的。

但格温还没来得及把这个想法的逻辑梳理清楚，一声尖叫传来。梅林半个身子已经探到门外，转过身来大喊着让她不要离开房间。

然后她就孤身一人了。

她把伊兰拉得更近，把他抱在胸前。更多刺耳的尖叫声几乎使她血管中的血液凝固。她吓得要死，但她再也不能忍受无助的感觉。她的目光落在了她兄弟的剑上，试图压下她的恐惧。她不是受害者，她是个斗士。她小心翼翼地让伊兰趴在地板上。她拿起剑，忧虑地回头看了一眼，蹑手蹑脚地走出了门。

那个家伙长得很可怕，四肢发达，还有发光的绿眼睛。梅林冲向她，转过身来将她护在自己身后。这个白痴！她才是手持武器的那个！那个怪物抓住他的脚踝，拖着梅林在地板上滑动，发出胜利的嚎叫。梅林……她必须……

他是她的朋友，他一直是她的朋友。

“离他远点！”她咆哮着冲上前去。哦，天呐，她在干什么？她将剑刺进那东西，但那个怪兽还是不断地攻击。她跌在梅林身旁的地板上。就这样了，他们会……

那个怪物跌跌撞撞地向他们走来，接着轰然倒地。亚瑟赶到了。

亚瑟在那里，他是她见过最美的事物。

她爬起来，向前冲去，扑到他怀里拼命地抱住他。亚瑟在那里，那家伙死了，他们都安然无恙。格温如释重负地抽泣着，抚摸着亚瑟的脸庞。但是……亚瑟的双眼已经在注视另一个人了。

“你俩继续，”梅林叫道，挣扎着坐起来，“别担心我。”

“真对不起了。”亚瑟喊道，脸上露出格温从未见过的笑容。

他放开了她，几步走到梅林面前，脸上挂着愉快的微笑拉起他的男仆，拍了拍他的肩膀，开玩笑说见到他几乎是件幸福的事。当他搂着格温的肩膀，带她离开那个可怕的地方时，她知道他的目光一直集中在梅林身上。

 

跟亚瑟一起来的骑士们照顾着他们的战友。四名骑士仍昏迷不醒，他们将他们带回Longstead，在那里盖乌斯可以好好照顾他们。他向她保证他们会完全康复。但格温不愿让伊兰离开她的视线，直到她亲眼看见他苏醒。

 

亚瑟一如既往地领头，梅林一如既往地走在他身边。格温听不见他们在说什么，但从亚瑟咧嘴一笑和梅林翻白眼的样子来看，她知道他们又在惯例性地斗嘴。或许这更像是一种背叛，但到目前为止，这只是让她感到有点刺痛。她感到自尊心受到伤害，而不是心碎。

但是，看着梅林，是什么让他与众不同的那个问题又回到脑海中。格温无法摆脱它，似乎真相就在那里，只是等着她去发现。

但受害者们开始醒来，开始讲述他们的故事，格温得到了她的答案。

他们都是被一个漂亮的姑娘给吸引了。他们是否结婚并不重要，他们无法抗拒拉米尔的诱惑。他们记得的最后一件事就是吻了她。拉米尔引诱了他们，唯一安全的人是那些女孩无法引诱的人。女性，孩子们。还有梅林。

就像眼里掉下来的鳞片，她意识到，她的嫉妒和怨恨蒙蔽了她的双眼。因为，是的，梅林总是在亚瑟身边。不管亚瑟是去面对野兽、龙还是暗灵，无论他是为了停止战争而偷偷潜入敌营还是庄严地守护他父亲的尸体，梅林总是在那里。当然，这并不是因为亚瑟有多么想把梅林拖入危险中。是梅林坚持如此，主动地背负了重担。

因为他爱亚瑟。

不知怎的，了解到梅林的真相这件事几乎改变了一切。格温意识到她不能简单地让事情就这样发展下去，不能让自己被谎言和环境左右。

她不得不面对他们。她不得不面对亚瑟。

 

在他们回到卡美洛后，那一刻终于到来了，亚瑟把她召唤到他的房间。如果不是召唤的话，格温也许会犹豫一下，但这只会让她意识到他们已经变得多么虚伪。亚瑟越是想把他们变成别的什么，这感觉就越不真实。她曾帮助过他，曾是他身后沉默的后盾。但现在对她来说，这些都是空洞的。

“你想见我？”格温带着一丝微笑问道。因为她就是这样，永远都是。

“我只想确定你没事，”亚瑟对她说，格温忍不住退缩了一下，“这些天你经历了很多。”

那你为什么不来找我。她想问，但她没有。艰难地尝试相处是没有意义的。亚瑟试过了，她知道，他真的试过了。

所以她说：“我很好。换了个环境，什么都能治好。”

亚瑟的笑容更加灿烂了。他又换了一副面具。

“我以为我了解你的一切，格妮薇尔。你什么时候成了一名无畏的英雄？”

“或许你过去只是从未注意到。”她说道，感觉有点恶意。

一想到亚瑟真的认为他知道她的一切，她就想他们之间难以逾越的隔阂。他们几乎没有任何共同点，他是多么不能真正了解她。他认识一些仆人，那些人都退居幕后。他认识宫廷里的贵妇人，她们在他的生活中主要是装饰品和挂毯。他认识骑士们，或许这是他唯一真正了解的、有足够交集的群体，而格温不是骑士。没有什么人比她感觉更不像骑士了。格温不准备为荣誉而死，她想要自己的生活。正因为如此，她不是无畏的。在面对拉米尔时，她真的很害怕，吓坏了，她甚至不知道自己在做什么。但这不是亚瑟能理解的情感，亚瑟总是随时准备着为卡美洛流血牺牲，他无法理解她。

“嗯，或许我没有。”亚瑟承认道。气氛很有趣，不需要太多思考。这让格温更近了一步。

“亚瑟，或许有很多事你都没注意到。如果你认为自己了解某人，有时你会看不清眼前的事物。”

“真的吗？”亚瑟觉得有些好笑，“那么你还瞒着我什么呢？”

“我不是在说我自己。”她有些伤心地说。她终于放弃了他们之间任何真实的亲密关系。这是不可能发生的。并且她知道，这不仅仅是亚瑟的错。

“那你说的是谁？”亚瑟皱着眉头问道，意识到谈话的走向和他预想的方向不太一样。

格温犹豫了。有那么片刻，她想紧紧抓住一个小女孩的梦想，假装他们还能继续做戏。但后来，她把那些幻想都抛弃了。格温不再是小女孩了。她经历了太多的苦难，已经不再相信童话。

她向后退了一步。她需要一些距离来打破这个沉默商定的表演。

“我说的是梅林。亚瑟。”

亚瑟脸上的笑容消失了，他转过身去，胡乱地翻动着桌子上的文件，以掩饰自己的紧张。

“梅林吗？”他用一种奇怪的腔调问道，“梅林是个坦率的家伙。他就是个大傻瓜，什么都藏不住。”

格温悲伤地笑了笑。“好吧，现在回想起来，我认为他并没有把秘密藏好。这就是我要说的。如果你知道自己想在他身上寻找什么，这其实明显，亚瑟。”

亚瑟转过身来，格温被他苍白而严肃的脸吓了一跳。

“格温，”他急切地说道，“我了解梅林的一切。”他咽了口唾沫，然后几乎是耳语般地轻声说，“可是没有别人——”

“梅林喜欢男人。” 格温脱口而出，立刻感到她的脸颊发烫。她低下头，羞愧地畏缩着。

“什么？”亚瑟显然在这场谈话中失去了他的立足点。

“嗯，实际上，我不知道他是不是……你知道……喜欢所有男人，”格温解释道，绞着双手，仍然不能直视亚瑟的眼睛，“或者他只是喜欢你。”

“你…你在……格温！那不是……你究竟在说什么？”

格温从没见过亚瑟如此慌张的样子，她曾想过那场景一定很有趣，而事实上这的确有趣极了。奇怪的是，这让她不再尴尬。

“我敢肯定梅林是个正常人——嗯，或许他不正常，但我敢肯定他喜欢——”亚瑟做了几个格温看不懂的手势，但她明白了他的要点。

“拉米尔对他毫无影响，”她打断他的话，意味深长地凝视着他，“毫无影响。”

这让他犹豫了一下。

“所以……你在说什么？是因为他不喜欢女人吗？”亚瑟摇了摇头，“可能还有很多其他的原因——”

“什么原因？”

“或许梅林只是有些特别，我是说，他可能不是她喜欢的类型。你知道，他那双大耳朵……”

“亚瑟，”格温耐心地说，“她没有喜欢的类型。她只是想引诱我们到她毁坏的城堡里，然后吃掉我们。你可以看出她很生气，因为梅林不停地说话，阻碍了她的计划实施。”

“他？”

“哦，是的，他做到了。给你留下线索就是他的主意，”格温承认道，“他和骑士们几乎要打了起来……”

“和梅林？”亚瑟的声音听起来难以置信，然后，“他什么也没告诉我。”

“那么，或许你根本就不了解梅林的一切。”格温平静地说。如果说这段对话带来了什么满足感的话，那也与他人无关，这只关她的事。

当她转身要走的时候，亚瑟几乎没有注意到。所以当他在身后叫她时，她已经在门口了。

“格温，等等。”

他看起来很迷茫，就像一个在树林里迷路的小男孩。格温不禁为他感到难过。

“你为什么告诉我这个？”他问道。

“哦，亚瑟，别告诉我你不知道。”

 

（二）  
亚瑟早就知道梅林的魔法了。因为，同某些人的看法恰恰相反，他不瞎也不蠢。诚然，梅林那笨拙的乡村男孩举止在摆脱亚瑟的追踪方面做得还不错。这看起来似乎过于不可思议了，一个人拥有如此强大的力量，却很难保证在穿过房间时不被绊倒。

在那之前，他可能没有猜到。但当他们经历了在埃尔多的小冒险之后，他变得非常怀疑。因为，如果威尔是个巫师，为什么他没有对卡南和他的手下采取任何行动？为什么一个拥有如此强大的力量的人，会甘愿把整个村庄的生计都拱手交给一个他自己可能就可以击败的人？只有当威尔是个懦夫，这个推论才有意义。他显然不是，他为亚瑟献出了生命，而他甚至都不喜欢他。

当然，梅林是个巫师这件事也没有多大意义。但是在亚瑟的经历中，梅林周遭的事几乎都没有什么意义。

最终让他确信梅林有魔法的，是那次寻水兽的事件。即使是亚瑟，也没有自信到认为自己能够在昏迷的状态下打败一种最危险的魔法生物。当他被撞倒的时候，那东西身上还没有任何伤痕。梅林是唯一一个在场且意识清醒的人，只有可能是他杀死了它。

现在，他看着梅林手握一把剑。他注视着他，放声大笑，试图教会他至少不要伤到自己，最后却因为梅林糟糕透顶的表现而放弃了。好吧，或许他能够保护自己不受……嗯……比如一个独眼农夫的攻击，但他绝不可能打倒一头亚瑟在正常战斗中都无法击败的野兽。只剩一个选择：魔法。

当发现梅林实际上是个巫师时，他是否相当愤怒呢？嗯，当你快死的时候，要培养一种像样的愤怒是有点困难的。这减轻了些许压力，让事情变得更为透彻。此外，亚瑟并没有死于他那通常情况下无法治愈的致命伤。而且，由于梅林的行为比平常更加怪异，很容易得出结论，是他那任性的仆人又一次救了他的命。即使亚瑟还没有真正弄明白梅林是怎么做到的。

因此，是的，亚瑟接受了梅林的特殊才能。他甚至能够理解梅林为什么不告诉他。亚瑟从未公开反对过他父亲对于魔法的立场。他能理解，但这并不意味着他会喜欢它。如果这使他有时推梅林一把，把他关进监狱，或者让他去完成繁多到正常人做不完的家务。那么，没有人为此指责他，让他更温和些。

然而，随着时间的流逝，亚瑟多少平静下来，适应了现状。梅林一直假装自己只是个笨手笨脚却忠心耿耿的仆人，亚瑟也一直假装相信着这一点。从此，亚瑟的首要目标变成了防止梅林不小心把自己的秘密暴露给别人，这工作实际上比他想象的要困难得多。因为梅林似乎连一丁点儿自我保护的意识都没有，更别说什么理智了。

所以，当格温告诉他，他并不完全了解梅林，事物上还有个秘密他需要知晓时，有那么一瞬间亚瑟几乎完全吓呆了。幸运的是，格温得了完全错误的结论，但这仍然只是侥幸。他一直在想，梅林的好运究竟还能维持多久。

然而，格温的结论引出了另外一个问题，那就是他自己的一个秘密。亚瑟不知道该怎么办。他不想对格温撒谎，这不仅有损他作为骑士的名誉，而且也不是格温应得的。他知道，如果他想和她分享未来的话，他们必须彼此坦诚相待，达成共识，但是——

但是。

他的秘密，如果他不是个彻头彻尾的偏执狂，或许格温已经暗示过这个秘密了。他不曾对任何人谈论过这个秘密，任何人。这是个连他自己都难以承认的秘密。

他知道这是错误的，他不应该有那种感情。他花了很多年来试图说服自己，他没有那种感情。但是——

但是，

这种感情一直存在着，不可动摇，不可否认。

亚瑟不是懦夫。他知道他不能永远忽视这个问题，也许现在便是时候解决它了。至少他可以信任格温，这一点他很确定。亚瑟想娶她做王后不是毫无理由的。所以，第二天训练结束后，当他在院子里遇上她时，亚瑟拦住了她，请她陪他去他的住处。

“我们需要谈谈。”他简单地说。他的神情一定有些尴尬，格温给了他一个同情的微笑。

有那么一会儿，他真希望警钟能突然响起，发出城市遭到攻击的信号，这样他就可以脱身。但他知道，这只能推迟那不可避免的事。

当他们走进他的房间，亚瑟示意格温坐在桌边，然后沿着桌子踱步。他不知道如何开口。

“格温……你昨天告诉我你对梅林有些怀疑。我不赞同这种怀疑，但是……你也暗示过，你告诉我是有原因的。我不想在这里得出错误的结论，所以我必须请你详细说明原因。”

他走到一半就停了下来，从抛光的桌子的另一边注视着她的双眼。格温端详了他一会儿，显然在斟酌她接下来要说的话。

“你还记得几个星期前，我们以为梅林被那些强盗绑走了吗？”过了好一会儿，她问道。

“是的……”

那是他一生中最糟糕的时刻之一。落石把他和梅林分开了，留下他任由一群人摆布。这些人可以像砍死一只苍蝇一样轻易地把他刺死，

“你想独自骑马出去找他。”格温接着说。

“我不是一个人。”他强调说。这是个陈旧的话题，亚瑟并不喜欢重提它。“如果你还记得的话，我带上了高文。”

“但是不管怎样你都会去。你，卡美洛的国王。”

“格温，我告诉过你，我不能在他还活着的时候就放弃他！事实证明我是对的，不是吗？”

“你可以派一个搜索队去。”

“他们没有找到他！”

亚瑟怒视着她，但格温似乎并没有被激怒。

“你不能告诉我这没有违背你良好的判断力。”她争辩道，扬起眉毛。

“或许是吧。”亚瑟承认道，因为否认这一点是愚蠢的。“听你这么说还真有点奇怪，因为当你被抓走时，我为你做了同样的事，格温。”他提醒她。

“是的，没错。”格温苦笑着说，好像他刚刚证明了她的观点，“完全一样。”

“所以……”不管她想说什么，亚瑟都没有理解到。

“我是你声称爱着的那个女人，亚瑟。”她直截了当地说，“你找梅林的借口是什么？”

什么？“什么借口……他是我的朋友！”他咬牙切齿地说。

“只是朋友吗？”

“——什么？”

亚瑟一个趔趄。事情越发清晰，格温捕捉到了他的心境，看穿了他，触碰到了他灵魂最黑暗的深渊。他一直在恐惧，但直面内心的黑暗仍有巨大的不同。

“当卡美洛受到暗灵的威胁时，”格温继续她的推理，“你去了神佑之岛，打算为王国牺牲自己。但当梅林生病的时候，你却准备为了救他而忘记一切。”

“你怎么……”

“我不想责备你，亚瑟。这不是我该说的。我甚至不怪你。我只是……我只是想让你对我诚实。”

“格温……你在说什么？”

亚瑟意识到，他需要听到这些。他需要她率先揭露这一切。

“你爱上梅林了。”

“什……什么？不！”

爱上……这是荒谬的。是的，他总凝视着梅林，以一个男人不该看着另一个男人的方式。但这几乎是……不可能……它肯定……这可能吗？

“我只是想让你承认！对我，对你自己。”最后，格温的声音透露着一丝绝望。或许正是这句话，给了亚瑟最后一击。

“格温……”亚瑟开始说，“即使这样……你知道，我不能……”

“因为他是个仆人？”她厉声说。

“因为他是个男人！”他叫喊道，终于失去了镇静。因为这只是……她怎么能不明白呢？“这是堕落和淫秽的……”他尖锐地低语，“我甚至羞于去幻想这种事……我永远不能……梅林不是那样的人！他……他是无辜的。”

“我可不太确定。即使情况确实如此，正如我告诉过你那样，我并不相信。”她用一种固执而严肃的表情望着他，挑战似的扬起下巴，“那不会动摇你的感情，亚瑟。”

“是不会。”他承认道，最后一屁股瘫坐在格温对面的椅子上。

“那么，我们该怎么办？”她问道，声音变小了。

“我仍然希望你成为我的王后。”他说道，带着悲伤的微笑注视着他。

“那么梅林呢？”

“他将永远在我身边，作为我的仆人，就像从前那样。”他直起身来，注视着她的双目，摆出一位骑士、一个国王应有的姿态，“这就足够了。”

 

两个星期后，亚瑟站在他平日里沉思的地方，凝视着窗外的卡美洛，摆弄着一个小木盒。在他房间的某个角落里，梅林正在捣鼓那些银器，可能正在抛光它们。亚瑟并不在乎这些，只要这个地方还算整洁，他的食物和洗澡水的温度还能忍受就行。并不是说他会把这些告诉梅林，梅林可能会以此为借口，变成一个比现在更没用的仆人。

并不是说亚瑟不欣赏梅林的侍奉。梅林虽然在许多方面都很有用，却从未真正掌握他的本职工作。这是城堡里最常聊的八卦话题之一，为什么亚瑟能忍受梅林糟糕的表现，甚至带他去打猎、巡逻，偶尔也去探险。

事实上，除了梅林有用的小天赋，和亚瑟对他某些特质的……欣赏，亚瑟只是喜欢梅林的陪伴。并且，不，他并不打算告诉他。有了梅林，亚瑟便不再孤独，也不再受到宫廷里其他人对他的持续观察。尽管有时梅林对他寄予近乎荒谬的期望，希望他成为一个更好的人，成为有史以来最伟大的国王，他仍然能看到真正的亚瑟。抛去所有头衔，只是亚瑟。或许他是唯一一个这样做的人。

因此，随着时间的推移，梅林的存在变成了一种安慰。至少在他不烦他的时候。他甚至有一种神奇的能力，知道亚瑟什么时候会沉迷于和他闲聊，什么时候自己该退居幕后、却仍提供陪伴。今天亚瑟便更喜欢后者。

那天晚上的大部分时间，他一直在思考自己的决定。他知道这是正确的选择。尽管如此，他仍在犹豫，沉浸在即将成为过去的几分钟里。因为从现在开始，一切都会改变。

他决定先告诉他的叔叔。这是一种礼貌，同时还能防止亚瑟退缩。他知道这个人不会赞同他的选择，但亚瑟已经明白他叔叔的建议并不是绝对可靠的。

于是，阿古温的反应正如亚瑟所预料的那样。他试图说服他，提醒他自己的责任，甚至声称他能提供亚瑟所需要的一切支持。他叔叔不知道的是，亚瑟在作出这个决定时，首先就考虑到了自己的责任。他需要一位王后，卡美洛需要一位王后。换句话说，他必须拥有一个继承人，否则这只会助长敌人的野心。

格温会是个好王后。她了解卡美洛人民的心，能督促亚瑟变得更有同情心、更通情达理，这是他成长过程中不曾被给予的。她会对他诚实，支持他。更重要的是，格温是忠诚的。格温永远不会背叛他，永远不会像莫甘娜那样在背后捅他一刀，永远不会像他父亲那样隐瞒真相。这也许不是童话故事里的爱情，但亚瑟也从没想过他的婚姻会是这样。他很幸运能娶到一位受他喜爱和尊重的人，这已比他过去希望的要好得多了。

所以，尽管他对叔叔的评论并不感到惊讶，梅林的反应却让他震惊了。

“我决定娶格妮薇尔。”他说道。梅林手中的东西掉到地上，发出巨大的声响，

亚瑟以前并非没有说过他对格温的意图，因此梅林几乎没有理由感到如此惊讶。如果不是因为他的男仆在弯腰捡起他一直在擦的碗之前，太久地僵在原地一动不动，亚瑟会责怪梅林的笨手笨脚。即使那样，梅林也没有转身，只是站在原地，耸着肩膀，低头干活。

如果在他身后的是别的什么人，而不是那个爱管闲事、不合礼仪的梅林，气氛本不会如此令人不安。这让亚瑟分神太多，以至于他跳过了大部分精心准备的演讲，最后对阿古温说得相当生硬。

他甚至无法鼓起足够的勇气为疏远了叔叔而感到后悔。自从他宣布了婚姻计划，梅林一次也没有看过他。门在怒气冲冲的阿古温背后关上了，留下紧张而尴尬的沉默。

亚瑟拿起他先前放在桌上的高脚杯，喝了一大口。

“你什么也没说。”过了一会儿，他说。

梅林退缩了一下。

“您想让我说什么，陛下？”

“我不可能让你闭嘴不谈我的私事。”

梅林转过身来，脸上终于露出灿烂的笑容。

“我只是想顺从您的意愿，陛下。”他说着，竭力装出高兴的样子。

亚瑟扬起眉毛，意味不明地看着梅林。

“呃……我确定……格温会欣喜若狂的。”

当梅林坐立不安时，亚瑟一直注视着他，脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。

“还有……我知道你……”梅林开口说道，但语气含糊不清。

他把目光移开，深吸一口气，好像他必须让自己镇静下来。当他再次直视亚瑟的双眼，他的笑容又回来了。他笑得更浅，但更真实，更私密。

“你知道，我希望你拥有一切的幸福，亚瑟。我很高兴……我很高兴你能跟从内心。”

亚瑟只是盯着梅林，注视着壁炉里的火焰在他苍白的脸颊上投下闪烁的影子。他的心。奇怪的是，在梅林说完这些话后，亚瑟才意识到是谁真正拥有了这个可怜但又顽强的东西。

“格温她……她会成为一位好王后，对卡美洛来说。”亚瑟有些艰难地说。

这仍然是真的。即使他的顿悟会造成某些后果，即使存在那样一种可能，有人陪他一起疯狂……但这不可能，它改变不了任何事。

他是国王，他的职责是且永远是卡美洛。

“我相信她会很好的。”

“是的。”

“我只是……我想……我有点惊讶……”梅林低下头，疯狂地擦着那只已经锃亮的碗，“我的意思是……先前你什么都没说。不是指你应该说什么。毕竟，很明显，你肯定会在某个时刻跟她求婚的……我是说，但是……是的，我想我很惊讶。”

梅林结结巴巴地说不出话来。这本来不应该如此讨人喜欢，但它确实是。亚瑟忍不住露出亲切的微笑来。幸运的是，梅林没有发现。

“我没有先告诉你，你生气了，是不是？”亚瑟开玩笑说。

“什么？不！我……你为什么要这么说？”

“我不知道。”

“因为你是个白痴！”

梅林怒视着他。

亚瑟笑了起来。

“梅林，你仍然是我的男仆。”

“我知道！”梅林嗤之以鼻，翻了个白眼儿。

“别以为我会让格温宠坏你。你受我差遣，只受我差遣。”

这一次，梅林灿烂的笑容是真实的。“当然，陛下，”他终于把碗放在了桌子上，“你今晚还需要什么吗？”

亚瑟犹豫了片刻。炉火要生好，床要铺好，亚瑟自己还穿着衣服。但不知怎的，他们今晚的公事似乎太多了。

“没有了，谢谢你。梅林，就这样吧。”

梅林低下头，转身向门口走去。

“你认为这是正确的决定吗？”就在梅林把门拉开之前，亚瑟脱口而出。

梅林回头看了他一眼，他脸上一种奇怪的表情，一种坚韧、无奈但又骄傲的表情。

“我认为这是你能做的最好的选择。”他坚定地说。亚瑟还没来得及理解他那奇怪的语气，他又平静地补充道：“晚安，陛下。”

然后亚瑟便独自一人了。

 

事实上，他向格温的求婚有些不同寻常。他先派梅林提前去准备格温的房间，尽可能多地点上蜡烛。他们的婚姻将是国家事务，但至少亚瑟想给格温这个私人时刻，在这里只有他们两人。如果格温有任何疑问，她会毫不犹豫地说不。他想让她知道，无论他们目前是国王还是仆人，从现在起他们是平等的。他不希望她隐藏自己的身份或是来历。

他已经深思熟虑了，但当那个时刻到来时，他的话还是显得生硬又拘谨。

“你愿意做我的妻子吗？”

格温紧紧地拥抱了他，说实话，还掐了他一下。一时间，他不知道这是同意还是道歉。

“那么，这是个肯定的答复吗？”

“哦……抱歉……是，是的！”格温注视着他，咬着嘴唇。亚瑟微笑着朝她点了点头。

他们会在一起，他们会一起努力。

 

比武是传统。梅林可能不明白它的重要性。但当它涉及到宫廷和国家事务时，他总是天真得无可救药。是的，他可以赠送格温鲜花、歌曲和华丽的服饰，但一旦她成为王后，她就会拥有这一切。是的，他可以去做一些浪漫的事，但这对她又有什么用呢？

“我父亲为他的婚礼也举办了一场比武大会。这是传统，梅林。”

“啊，所以这甚至不是个传统的举止。”

亚瑟看着格温微笑着从帕西瓦尔的长矛上取下缎带上的戒指。

“我想我的未婚妻会理解的。”

他知道她会的。格温明白他们的订婚是公开的，必须这样。更重要的是，很多人认为他选择的姑娘是不合适的。他们必须马上马上告诉那些人，他并不为格温感到羞耻，也不会把她藏起来。没有什么比举办一场比武大会，让格温——格妮薇尔获得通常只有王室成员才能享受的荣誉，在众人面前接受卡美洛所有骑士的赠予更有效了。

而且，亚瑟乐意去打倒那些汗流浃背的男人。

他从梅林为他准备的高脚杯中喝了一大口水，看着下一位骑士骑马进入竞技场。只有这个骑士不是他认识的人。

“那是谁？”

“我不知道。”梅林皱着眉头说。

骑士瞄准并刺中了戒指，骑马把它献给格温。他摘下头盔。亚瑟沉思片刻，膝盖都要弯曲站不住了。不过，他是个骑士，他会坚持站稳的。然而他还是忍不住惊讶地倒吸一口冷气。

“兰斯洛特？！”

 

（三）  
梅林早就知道格温对兰斯洛特的感情了。或许从他们第一次见面起，他们就羞红了脸，结结巴巴地说不出话来。这场景原本很可爱，如果兰斯洛特不是那么高贵的话，或许现在仍是这样。在他看来，亚瑟是更好的人，所以不管格温的想法是什么，他都得退出。那时，在过去那些日子，梅林相信如果要进行选择的话，格温一定会选择兰斯洛特。

但自从兰斯洛特离开后，亚瑟开始追求她，格温似乎终于被他打动了。也许是因为在她的陪伴下，他努力抑制住了自己那些轻佻的品质。

然而，梅林始终无法摆脱亚瑟被当作第二选择的感觉，这让他很生气。亚瑟不应该只是第二好的。亚瑟是那么美好、令人眩晕的，尽管他是个十足的笨蛋，他也……比生命更伟大，比太阳更闪耀。他理应得到同等有力而热情的爱。

虽然格温看起来对亚瑟的感情受宠若惊，但她从来没有像看兰斯洛特那样看着他。

现在兰斯洛特回来了，在亚瑟的婚礼前。这似乎是一种预兆。但梅林知道，他不仅是个糟糕的预言家，也不是在这种情况下最客观的人。

这本该是一个快乐的日子。吃晚餐时，他本该和骑士们一起欢天喜地、满怀感激。但梅林能感受到的，只有轻微的不适和焦虑。

他甚至无法想象亚瑟后天就要结婚了，因为这想法唤起了他那些愚蠢的感情。见鬼，这并不是他没有预料到的。他知道这一天会到来，乌瑟去世后，人们可能会问亚瑟他还在等什么。但梅林没有问。他一天天生活着，经历着一次又一次危机，蜷缩在亚瑟身边，仿佛他可以永远待在那里。只要他忽略这个事实：通常情况下，国王身边都有一位王后。

而这个角色似乎已经被亚瑟选好了。

对梅林来说，这似乎是不可避免的。自从那头龙谈论起他们交织的命运，宣称他们是一枚硬币的两面，到梅林把生命中最美好的时光都花在亚瑟身边；从他们拯救彼此的性命，到注视着亚瑟、这个泰然自若的王储在梅林身边放松下来，卸下他的盔甲……他的心中已经没有任何东西或是任何人的容身之地了，他的一生都围绕着亚瑟。

起初他渐渐喜欢他，后来他开始钦佩他。从某个时刻起，梅林甚至都没有注意到，他对亚瑟产生了过于强烈的感情，以至于只剩一个词来形容了。梅林不喜欢用这个词，他甚至不愿意去想。因为每次他这么做时，他都能看到亚瑟脸上露出嘲笑，戏弄着他。

“别这么娘们儿，梅林！”

所以……是的，别去想那些。

这就给他带来了另一个好消息，但梅林也不能完全适应。兰斯洛特身上有什么不同寻常的东西，尽管梅林似乎是唯一一个看出来的人。他的话都毫无破绽，但他看起来心不在焉。当梅林终于让自己去面对他的老朋友，和他谈论起神佑岛上发生的事……兰斯洛特已经忘记了梅林的魔法。

梅林知道兰斯洛特一定经历了很多，但那似乎是一种特定的失忆。不，这不应该是这样。他和盖乌斯商量了一番，又在地板上刷了些油漆，他们终于得到了答案。

兰斯洛特只是个影子。被亡灵法师从他的安息中召唤出来的，饱受苦难的灵魂。

那么，是谁在这样做？

然而，更重要的问题是，这个影子到这里来想得到什么？合乎逻辑的结论是，它计划杀死亚瑟，亚瑟这个愚蠢的比赛给了它一个方便的机会。

于是梅林花了接下来一整天焦急地观看比赛进程。每当亚瑟和兰斯洛特击败对手时都呻吟不已，最终两人在决赛中面对面。梅林思索着他可以使用的咒语，清晰地意识到看台上挤满了人。但结局却出乎意料地平淡无奇，兰斯洛特认输了。

梅林很困惑。在他的经验中，杀死亚瑟是邪恶巫师最喜欢做的事，况且以前莫甘娜不是没有尝试过。如果亚瑟的死亡不是她这次阴谋的目的，什么才是？

这得靠他自己去发现。

然而，他被格温暂时分散了注意力。格温似乎认为潜入另一位骑士的帐篷没有一丁点儿不合适。不，梅林意识到什么，心渐渐下沉。不是随便哪个骑士，是兰斯洛特。

这真的变得有点过分了。由于来自莫甘娜的邪恶影子的威胁，和他不予考虑的自己对亚瑟的感情，他不能指望格温在她自己的婚礼前夜不做蠢事，不是吗？

毕竟，这是格温。她是完全无害的，不是吗？

因为，虽然梅林确信格温对兰斯洛特一直有感情，但有件事没人会否认。即使是梅林，即使是在他嫉妒得要命的时候。那便是格温的正直和忠诚。

很明显，在几个月之前，当兰斯洛特回来的时候，格温内心的渴望更加强烈了。后来兰斯洛特终于成为了卡美洛的骑士。梅林看到格温在注视着他，但她从来没有行动，从来没有动摇。她接受了亚瑟的追求，尽管那有时很奇怪、也很尴尬，但她不会违背那个没有说出口的等他的诺言。

因此，当梅林看见格温在比武大会上溜进兰斯洛特的帐篷时，他先是感到困惑，然后有些惊讶。事情不应该是像他看到的那样。但所有了解梅林的——也就是亚瑟——知道他有多么好奇……好吧，好管闲事，这都是为了他好。所以他不得不偷偷接近他们。他倾听着，瞥了一眼，然后……他震惊了。

格温在……她不应该那样触碰兰斯洛特，那样看着他！那甚至都不是他，那只是个影子，或许还在莫甘娜的操控下……但格温不知道，她以为是兰斯洛特死而复生了。

她明天就要嫁给亚瑟了。

她，到底，在干什么？！

 

那天晚上，梅林在自己的房间里踱来踱去，房间太小了，他迈不动步子。但是亚瑟决定在明天那个重要的日子到来之前，一个人呆着。这样可能更好，因为梅林不知道他该怎样怀着那些秘密面对他，那些堆积在他寻常秘密之上的。他担心自己就这样脱口而出，格温是那种……嗯，会见其他男人并触碰他们，而这是多么不忠于婚姻。但是……哦，不，如果梅林现在不遇见亚瑟就好了。

梅林真正要做的，是弄明白为什么兰斯洛特的影子会出现在这里。他唯一能想到的办法就是跟着它走。他看见它和阿古温见面，是的，那根本不是什么要紧的事。但是当影子继续前往议会会议室时，梅林不顾一切地向它进攻。这感觉真的很好，他显然需要这个。不幸的是，他有点……计算错误。

当他再次转过身来，影子已经不见了。梅林只能冲进会议室。他太迟了，又或许他只是准时到了。这确实只是个视角的问题。

格温在那儿，和兰斯洛特一起。他们在接吻。但这并不是让梅林心跳骤停的原因。亚瑟。亚瑟站在他对面，在无助的震惊中停住脚步，一种难以置信的伤痛清晰地印在他脸上。

他被背叛了，他又一次被背叛了。

梅林可以看到愤怒的情绪在他脸上积聚，他感到一种类似的东西在自己的胸中涌起。

格温怎么能这样对亚瑟？她怎么能像这样愚弄他、欺骗他、背叛他？梅林为他的朋友感到伤心欲绝，但没多少时间去细想这件事了。一声咆哮响起，亚瑟动了起来。

他好像被唤醒的愤怒之神，又好像一只失去控制的受伤野兽。当他脚步踉跄时，梅林就在那里，他的魔法几乎是不假思索地发挥作用。他所能感受到的只有一种冷酷的决心。亚瑟今晚不会再失去任何东西了，自然也不会再失去他仅存的尊严。

格温似乎有不同的优先选择。她走到被缴械的兰斯洛特身前，为他挡住亚瑟的剑，恳求她的未婚夫住手。

亚瑟盯着她看了一会儿，好像他根本不知道她是谁，好像他不知道自己在这一切中该扮演一个怎样的角色。他放下了剑，然后就转身离开了。没有再多看一眼，没有说一句话。

亚瑟一走，阿古温就从阴影中现身。梅林知道他已经叫来了侍卫。但，有那么一会儿，当阿古温装模作样地把兰斯洛特推出房间时，屋子里只有他们两个人。

“你怎么能这样对他？”梅林一直站在那里看着，突然开口问道。他的声音听起来像马匹的嘶鸣，即使自己听来也是那样。

格温转过身来，脸上带着震惊和近乎绝望的表情。那时她还没有看见他。她像面对着猎人弓箭的鹿那样无措地盯着他。

“你怎么能这样背叛他？”

“我……我不知道……”

“你不知道？”梅林严厉地问道，“那你在想什么？你可以两者兼得？你可以成为王后，同时让兰斯洛特在你身边？被国王的职责拖住，亚瑟不会注意到这一切？格温，你在想什么？”

“或许我只是想被爱着！”她哭了，眼泪顺着脸颊流淌下来。

“亚瑟的爱还不够吗？”

“……不。”格温低语道。

怎么会这样？格温怎么能如此愚蠢地无视那样珍贵、那样罕见的东西？亚瑟不是个感情用事的人。他不能。自幼时起，他就被灌输了他职责的压力、一切的责任和期望，这些教会他把一切都压抑在心底。他真正的盔甲是不需要被擦亮的。这是一种自豪、骄傲和有力的心态，没有给脆弱留下任何空间。但是他让格温瞥见了这个男人背后的一切，而她……她把他的信任变成了伤害他的武器。

“亚瑟爱你胜过任何人，格温！”梅林无奈地说，“这么多年来，都是为了你，他冒了这么大的风险！你怎么能说这还不够呢？他是……他是亚瑟。”

他听见一声苦笑。“你是真的什么都不知道，梅林，对吗？”她啐了一口，这声音从格温的口中发出来太不可思议，梅林几乎目瞪口呆。“他先背叛了我！好吗？这不是借口，我知道我没有任何借口。但是……是他先背叛了我。”

“亚瑟永远不会背叛你的，格温。一辈子也不会！你怎么能这样说？毕竟他有——”

“亚瑟不爱我，梅林，”格温疲惫地说，“他关心我，他认为我会是个好王后，但他的心从来都不是我的。那属于另一个人，一个我无法与之竞争的人。”

这时，两个卫兵走进房间，格温毫无抵抗地跟着他们走了。梅林惊呆了，他不敢相信。她的话在寂静的房间中回响。

 

梅林没有花太多时间思考格温的话。他不知道亚瑟是否会感激他，也许不会，但梅林必须找到他，看看他是否还好。当然，他现在的状态可绝对说不上好。但也许梅林能……帮上忙。主动当个讨厌鬼，或者只是静静陪伴着他。不管怎样，梅林知道亚瑟受到了伤害，他不能就这样袖手旁观。

不出所料，他发现他在自己的房间里，双手叉腰，低头凝视着熊熊燃烧后的炉火余烬。他面无表情。梅林溜进门时，他没有抬头，但他一定注意到他了。

“为什么，梅林？”过了一会儿，他平静地开口，“告诉我这种事为什么总是发生在我身上。他们为什么背叛我？他们为什么全都背叛了我？”然后他转过身来，一脸阴郁地盯着梅林，话语变得尖刻而丑陋，“我的亲生父亲对我撒谎，关于我姐姐的谎言，或许还对我的出生和我母亲的死亡也撒了谎。然后我姐姐决定，她不仅想要我的王位，她还要看着我在这个过程中死去。而现在格温？兰斯洛特？难道就没有人愿意站在我这边吗？”

“有很多人都愿意！”梅林急切地反对道，“你的骑士们会毫不犹豫地为你献出生命！你的百姓也爱你！”

还有我，亚瑟。我将永远支持你，我永远也不会抛弃你。我会永远……永远，亚瑟。

亚瑟朝他露出疲倦的微笑，然后转身面对着炉火：“我的骑士们已经宣誓了，梅林。而卡美洛的人民几乎无法选择谁来统治他们。”

“我……我可以选择。我选择了待在你身边。我过去告诉过你，我很高兴能为你服务，直到我死的那一天。”

屋子里一片寂静。有什么事就要发生了，有什么话就要说出口了。然后——

“梅林，这就是你真正想要的？”亚瑟用一种奇怪的语气问道，“你没有别的要求，没有别的渴望了吗？”

“有……一些，但是……”

“你不希望自己能毫不顾忌地练习魔法吗？”

梅林的心跳停止了。老实说，它就这么停止了。他也屏住了呼吸。只见亚瑟在火光的照耀下散发出金色的柔光，一动不动，视线黏在梅林身前的地板上。

“亚瑟？”他沙哑地问道。

亚瑟叹了口气：“梅林，我早就知道了。”

“你早就……”

梅林的膝盖无力地弯曲下来，当它们撞上地面时，他已经失去了一半的意识。亚瑟知道，亚瑟早就知道了。亚瑟知道他的魔法。

“你为什么什么也不说？”他低声说。

“看上去你并不想让我知道。”当梅林睁大眼看着他时，亚瑟撅起嘴，挑衅似的扬起眉毛。

“我当然不想！”梅林哽咽着，“下城区的广场上每隔一周就会烧死一个巫师！我怎么能……”

“你以为如果我发现了，你的下场会和他们一样。”

这不是个疑问句。但其中的失望与受伤是相当明显的，即使亚瑟尽力去掩饰。

“我不知道你会怎么做。我只知道我需要待在你身边，保护你。”

亚瑟嘴角勾起一抹悲伤的微笑。“好吧，那么我想你还真是我最忠诚的朋友了。你是不是有点白痴，梅林？你有那么多地方可以去，却偏偏来了卡美洛？”

“你不生气吗？”梅林有些目瞪口呆地问。

亚瑟耸耸肩：“你一次次救我的行为足以让我很快原谅你了。”

这绝不是梅林想象中的谈话结果。哦，是的，梅林几乎忘了他来这里的原因。他们会谈论这个，梅林会确保这一点。他还不能完全适应亚瑟知道他魔法的事实，而且他不仅是知道，他似乎还接受了——但是，现在不是时候。

“你打算拿格温怎么办？”

亚瑟的脸上又浮现出痛苦的神情来，这次又夹杂着无奈和疲惫。

“我不知道。”他看着梅林，打量了他一会儿，仿佛在斟酌他的下一句话。“我……我也伤害了她。过去，我能给她的并不是她想要的。但我对她很诚实，我以为她理解了。她同意了。如果她……为什么她要同意嫁给我？为什么她不告诉我？还有兰斯洛特……我不能……”

“兰斯洛特并不是他看上去那样。”梅林脱口而出。

“不，”亚瑟说着，咽了口口水，却又点点头，“看上去他不是。”

“不。”梅林从地板上爬了起来，“我是说，他不是我们认识的兰斯洛特。我……盖乌斯和我很确信，他只是个影子。”

亚瑟困惑地皱着眉头望着他：“一个影子？什么东西——？”

“这是一个饱受折磨的灵魂，被一个亡灵法师、一个强大的巫师所唤醒。它只是个影子，尽管他的外貌言语和举止都与那人一模一样，但是……那不是真正的他们。他们不是真实的，魔法师能够完全控制影子。”

“谁会——莫甘娜。”亚瑟叹了口气，“所以兰斯洛特对他的行为别无选择，你是想说这个吗？”

“我想他甚至都不知道他是谁。他只知道莫甘娜告诉他的事。”

“我们怎样才能帮他摆脱她的控制？”

梅林低下头，咽了口唾沫。“我们不能。要打破她的魔咒，唯一的办法就是杀了他。”

亚瑟凝视着他片刻，然后把目光移开，点了点头。

“那格温呢？她也……中了一个魔咒吗？”

梅林皱了皱眉：“据我所知……没有。”

亚瑟又一次点头。

“很好，那么，我想我们只有一条路可走。”

 

当他们到达房间时，格温跪在地上，被亚瑟忠实的骑士们和阿古温包围着。梅林瞥了一眼伊兰，好奇他会怎么想，不知道他是否会为自己的姐妹辩护。

但就算他本打算这么做，亚瑟也没给他机会。他没有看他们任何一人，直接叫他们都离开。每个人。然而，梅林仍然待在原地，躲在阴影里。他不知道亚瑟是选择无视他的不服从，还是因为心事重重而根本没注意到。

“你还跪着干什么？”骑士们离开后，只剩他和格温单独在房间中央时，亚瑟问道，“我不仅仅是你的国王。我本来是会成为你的丈夫的。”

格温站了起来，但她的双眼一直紧盯着地板。亚瑟踱来踱去。

“格妮薇尔，到底发生了什么？你爱他？你一直爱着他？但一直以来你却说你想和我在一起？”

他在她面前停了下来。他面无表情，但梅林知道他眼中酝酿着风暴。

“明天本该是我们结婚的日子，”他平静地说，“如果你很担心——”

“我并不担心。”

“如果你有什么疑问——”亚瑟又一次尝试。

“我没有任何疑问！”格温哭了起来。

“那么请原谅我，因为我刚刚一定很愚蠢。告诉我，格温，你在做什么？”

“我不知道！我……我以为他死了，我以为我再也见不到他了……但接着他回来了，我……我很高兴，我很高兴他还活着。我——”

“没错，我看得出来。”亚瑟冷冷地、咬牙切齿地说。

格温默默把目光移开了。再开口时，亚瑟的声音稍微柔和了些：“但他不是兰斯洛特。我很抱歉，格温。兰斯洛特已经死了。这个人——他是莫甘娜创造的生命。她可能正希望这一切发生。”

“什么？不！”如果有可能的话，格温看上去更心烦意乱了。“不……不……”现在眼泪像河流一般顺着她的脸颊淌了下来。

“我很抱歉，格温。”

格温擦了擦眼睛，显然在努力使自己镇静下来。

“知道了这些，你打算做什么？”

亚瑟转过身去，背对着格温：“你知道他们会怎么说吗？在我父亲统治的时期，你会被判处死刑。”接着他回头看向她：“我不想看见你死去，格温。但是告诉我，该怎么做？”

最后他们决定，格温应该离开卡美洛一段时间。他们会对外宣告格温生病了，由于一个魔法生物的攻击。那个生物看起来很像死去的兰斯洛特·杜拉克骑士。格温将前往格德温国王在北部海域的庄园，伊兰会和她一起去。

故事就是这样。这是国王的话，没有人敢怀疑。

 

梅林发现格温在过去的屋子里收拾行李。他不知道是什么促使他来到这里，他仍然对她很生气，但格温是他来到卡美洛后交到的第一个朋友。她帮助过他，带他四处参观。也许他只是需要去理解，但他目前还没有。

“梅林，”格温说道。当他敲门进屋时，她感到一阵轻微的不舒服。

“你什么时候走？”梅林问道，不知道还能说些什么。

“今天晚些时候，我差不多收拾好了。”

梅林点了点头。

“别误会我的意思，梅林。但是……你想要什么？我知道你现在对我不是很满意。”

“我只是……我不明白，格温。我不明白发生了什么事。我知道亚瑟爱你，我知道没有其他人，不管你怎么想，格温——”

“有的，”格温疲惫地坚持道，“已经有很长一段时间了，或许早在亚瑟开始追求我之前。”

“但那是愚蠢的！”梅林脱口而出，“你知道那不是真的！如果真的有那么一个人，我会知道的！”

“你会吗？”格温自嘲地笑了起来，然后她摇了摇头，“有时候我真希望你从没来过卡美洛。但或许那样的话，亚瑟就永远不能成为我想嫁的那种人了。”

“什么？我跟这件事有什么关系吗？”

“哦，梅林，”她现在听起来疲惫不堪，沉闷而又沮丧，“你真的不明白吗？”

“明白什么？”

“为什么拉米尔对你没有影响，梅林？”

“什……什么？”

“是因为你爱上亚瑟了吗？”

“不！”

“真的吗？”

“不，”梅林说着，叹了口气，“那是因为我有魔法。但是……我想另一个也是个很好的理由。”

格温凝视着他。他不知道她在想什么。他不知道自己为什么要告诉她，仅仅是因为亚瑟知道了，这件事突然变得不那么重要了。或许这是一根小小的橄榄枝，是一份诚实。因为这么多年来，他们显然没有什么地方可去。这是把事情做得更好的第一步。

一阵令人震惊的沉默后，格温笑了起来。她一直笑着，直到她哭了起来，然后她拥抱了梅林。

“对不起，”她低声说，“祝你好运。”

她放开了，轻轻离开了。只在旧铁匠铺的门口停留了一会儿。

“拉米尔，”她说着，回头注视着梅林，“它也不会对亚瑟产生任何影响。”

然后她离开了，只留下梅林一人站在透过窗户的苍白的阳光下。

 

（四）  
事实证明，亚瑟是需要时间的。他可以原谅格温的轻率。毕竟，他自己也不是没有缺点。但他不知道自己是否还能再次信任她。他仍然相信她会成为一位出色的女王，或许有一天这一切会成为现实。但已经有太多的背叛让亚瑟难以忘怀了。他从不嫉妒格温对另一个男人的爱，他只是不能接受谎言和秘密。他知道离开家对格温来说很痛苦，但没有别的办法来避免谣言。为了他们两人的利益，她的离开是必要的。

他们在院子里私下道了别，格温和伊兰选择不声不响地离开。

“我真的很抱歉，格温。”亚瑟说，“我向你保证，情况不会永远是这样。”

格温给了亚瑟一个勇敢的微笑。“没关系的，亚瑟。换一个环境，这正是我想要的，不是吗？”

“格德温殿下和艾琳娜会好好对你的。”

“我知道。”

“照顾好你自己，格温。”

“你也是。还有……照顾好梅林。

 

梅林发现他站在最高的塔顶上，注视着格温和伊兰的身影渐渐消失在卡美洛的田野和森林中。

“你知道，现在还不晚。”梅林说着，走上他身边的城垛，“格温是个好人。不管她做了什么，我都很肯定这一点。”

“你是个很好的朋友，梅林。但这次……这样对我和格温才是最好的。”

梅林叹了口气，点点头。这是一次不同寻常的迅速失败。他苍白的手指抚摸着面前粗糙的石头。亚瑟转向他，双臂交叉，倚在墙上等待着。

“所以……拉米尔那次。”梅林突兀地说。

“是的，梅林，我记得。毕竟我打败了它。”

“嗯，事实上，那是我的功劳。”梅林打趣道。

“我把剑刺进了它的脑袋……”

“……因为我的魔法，那才生效了！”

“嗯，让我们假设这是个协同作战的结果。”

梅林朝他咧嘴一笑：“是的，让‘我们’。”

“那么……”亚瑟饶有兴趣地打量着他的靴子。梅林又需要擦亮它们了。“看来那家伙对你那骨瘦如柴的小屁股不感兴趣。”

梅林怒喝道：“哦，那很有趣！它只是太害怕我了！”

“是啊，你真是个可怕的混蛋。”

“你知道的！”

“奇怪的是，格温还有另一种说法。”

梅林噎住了：“哦。”

“是的。她似乎认为拉米尔只会勾引男人。”亚瑟得意地笑起来，“我一直都知道你是个大姑娘！”

梅林朝他翻了个白眼儿。然后他咬住嘴唇，转过脸去。

亚瑟情不自禁地盯着他那饱满的下唇，胡思乱想地担心他把自己的嘴唇咬破。

“或者，你知道……”他声音沙哑地说，“或许还有别的解释。”

“是吗？”

“或许你只是对她不感兴趣。”

梅林抬起头来，他的眼中充满了不确定，但闪烁着一丝希望。

“我想，我真的、真的不感兴趣。”他冷静地说。

“是吗？为什么呢？”

“嗯……我想我喜欢的类型非常地特别。”

“那是什么？”亚瑟低语道。

他们什么时候靠得那么近，两人的呼吸都交叠在了一起？

“我……我只喜欢有着可笑的蓝眼睛和强壮手臂的金发白痴。你见过这样的人吗？”

亚瑟盯着梅林惊慌的眼神，他的双唇微微张开，高高的颧骨上泛起红晕。他的眼神暗了下来。

“你很幸运，我恰好只认识一个。”在亲吻梅林之前，亚瑟对着他的嘴唇喃喃道。

 

FIN


End file.
